


you're the only friend i need

by renloras



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renloras/pseuds/renloras
Summary: ...sharing beds like little kids.five times in which Monty and Jasper shared a bed, and one in which they didnt.hope you enjoy :D
Relationships: Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	you're the only friend i need

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic in English! woohoo. I hope you don't mind if it comes out a little wonky. I haven't written fic in a long time much less cared for posting, so I am still navigating the whole write-edit thingy and all. if you have any suggestions on how I can present better work, please do share! thanks.

i.

ten

It's late at night, and class is early on the next day. They lost track of time (they always do) so, it's another unplanned sleepover… like always. It's no problem, really. Monty's parents simply message Jasper's, get him old clothes that he can sleep in, and bring out the spare mattress. So, if everything is like always, and this is all completely normal, why is this feeling of uneasiness taking place in Jasper's heart? The low hum of the Ark sounds ten times louder than usual, the darkness in the corners of the room seems to get darker and bigger, ready to engulf him and take him. He looks up, to the ceiling, where the window is. Earth is quiet above him. It always is. That knowledge, usually so soothing, now only makes everything worse. What is going on there? Is Earth really quiet? Is it even quietness if no one is there to notice it's quiet? Jasper looks over to the clock. Almost 1 am. Later, in his life, being awake at 1 am won't be a big deal. But Jasper doesn't know that yet. He hears Monty turning in bed, his face coming up above his, covering Jasper's view.

"Hey."

"Hey." He says back, a little unsure. "Why are you awake? We have school tomorrow."

"I-" Jasper pauses, his eyes darting all around the room, scanning, trying to find the reason he can't sleep. Why is he awake? "I don't know, Monty, I can't sleep. I keep- I keep thinking and thinking and thinking and I can't sleep."

Monty frowns. Well, that is weird. Between the two, Jasper is the one who usually falls asleep first, and could sleep through a thunderstorm without waking up - if only they had those in the Ark. 

They stay silent for a little, Monty thinking, trying to figure out what to do to help his friend.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"On which planet would you rather not be able to sleep?"

Jasper smiles.

"I guess any planet other than Earth." A pause. "I think it's impossible to not be able to sleep on Earth," he smiles to himself "you're on Earth after all. What's there to stop you from sleeping?"

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Monty's tone is soft. Calm. Fond. "Earth? Why you can't sleep?" 

"... I guess. I don't really know. But hey, now you got me thinking Monty, don't you think it's kinda sad that we can look at it every day, and still, we won't ever get to see it in person?"

Jasper hears him shift in bed again, his head out of Jasper's line of sight and back in the bed. 

"Downer."

Jasper sits up. Now he can look at Monty, their heads on the same level.

"What?! You know that already, you know it's true!"

Monty throws his pillow in Jasper's face, no real intention to hurt him behind the action.

"Well, we don't know that!! You don't know. Like, it's probably true but shouldn't we be a little more hopeful??"

"Monty, " Jasper smiles, rolling his eyes "if we get more hopeful than what we already are, we might start wasting water on that little tree."

A noise outside of the room startles them both, heads snapping in direction of the door. Monty's mom. She does that, sometimes, checking in to see if they're not up to causing trouble. 

"We need to sleep" Monty mouths, no sound coming out. 

"But I can't!" Jasper mouths back.

Monty stares at the ceiling, thinking. Jasper feels a little bad for him, it's _him_ who can't sleep, not Monty, after all, and he is keeping his friend awake when they both are dead tired from a day spent messing around.

"Then come up here, on the bed," Monty says, eventually "I don't think you being there all awake, _distracting me_ , is helping any of us talk quieter"

Jasper gets up, amused, and gets under the blanket, shoving Monty aside. He wasn't asking Jasper to get on the bed so he could fall asleep quickly, but so they could talk lower and not wake up Monty's parents. Even if he is sleepy (he is, Jasper can tell) he won't go to sleep until Jasper can sleep too. Monty is like that.

So they talk quietly under the covers, hold back laughs and play on which planet would you rather until the awful, unknown feeling keeping Jasper awake finally disappears and they both doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much.. I just binge watched s1-s3 and now everything hurts lol... Anyways, I don't really know when I'll post the next chapter but I already have the whole fic outlined and planned :^) so, soon I hope!


End file.
